Jackson
by Marymel
Summary: Riley returns...with a surprise for Greg.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Lil Badger 101. Your story "Baby Troubles" gave me the idea for this story!**

**I'm celebrating my nephew's birthday...by posting another Greg and Morgan story :)**

**I got to thinking about how much I enjoy writing for Greg and Morgan. I loved writing my story "Next Time We Meet", so I thought I'd try another story with Greg, Morgan and Riley. So...here's the story. **

**And it is a Greg and Morgan story...they have a relationship as the story begins.**

**I only own Jackson. Everything else isn't mine.**

Greg Sanders had just closed another case after working a double and was more than ready to head home. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and hibernate for hours. Since his girlfriend, Morgan Brody, was in California for a friend's wedding, he was looking forward to sleeping for hours and then meeting her in a couple of days and just be with his love.

Stopping by his supervisor's office, he waved to D.B. Russell.

"Hey!" His boss called to him.

Greg sighed tiredly as he approached the doorway to his office.

D.B. smiled as he saw the younger man's expression. "Don't worry, I'm just going to tell you that you did a good job on the case."

A tired smile crossed Greg's face. "Thank you."

D.B. smiled and Greg waved and turned to leave. As he walked a few steps away from D.B.'s office, his cell phone rang. Greg looked and didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyway.

"Sanders."

After a few moments of silence, a woman's voice answered. "Hello, Greg."

Greg blinked in surprise. "Riley?"

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh. "It's me."

"Hey! What are you up to?" Greg had missed Riley from the moment he learned she had left. He'd been in love with her, had even dated her, under Ecklie's nose of course.

"Um...I'm here in Vegas for a few days."

"Really?" Greg didn't know whether to be excited or apprehensive.

"Yeah." Another sigh was heard from Riley's end. "You, um...you still at the same address?"

"Yeah."

"How about I meet you there? You at the lab?"

A smile crossed Greg's face. "I'm just getting off. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"See you then."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

As Greg hung up his phone and headed to his car, he found himself getting more and more excited over seeing Riley Adams again. Not necessarily because he had dated her-he was now dating his fellow CSI Morgan Brody. But he had always wonedered what might have happened if she'd stayed. Maybe now he'd get his answer.

* * *

Greg pulled up to his apartment and saw a small rental car sitting in a nearby spot. He looked over and saw the driver sitting in the front seat glance up in the rearview mirror. Within a moment, Greg realized it was her.

Smiling, Greg walked over to the car and Riley got out and met Greg just before he got to the car. They embraced in a brief hug.

When they pulled apart, Greg looked at the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with years ago.

Riley's eyes scanned over Greg, as if she wanted to be sure he was really there. They both smiled and chuckled.

"Wow," Riley said.

"You look great," Greg told the smiling woman. When she briefly looked away, he added, "No, really. You do."

Riley sighed. "Thank you." She glanced back at her car.

Greg sensed she was nervous about something. "Everything okay, Riles?"

Riley smiled sadly when Greg called her by the nickname he had for her. Just like Nick was the only one who could call Greg 'G', only Greg could call her 'Riles'.

Gesturing towards the car, Riley took Greg's hand and they walked over to the car.

As Greg got closer, he saw a small child sitting in the back seat. The little boy looked to be about three years old, and had almond-shaped eyes and light red hair.

"Who's this?" Greg asked as Riley opened the car door. The little boy smiled at Riley and looked at Greg with curiousity.

Greg bent down so he could be eye-to-eye with him. He smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled shyly.

"This is Jackson," Riley said. "He's my son."

Greg froze. This was _her _son, and he was about three years old. That could only mean one thing.

As if she was reading Greg's mind, Riley said, "Yes, Greg. He's _our _son."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI isn't mine, neither is Spongebob, but Jackson is my idea.**

**Thank you izfudd for following! And a great big thank you to Lil Badger 101 for reviewing! I hope you all like chapter 2!**

**Please, please, please read and review!**

Greg remained rooted to the spot, staring at the little boy with his brown eyes and red hair that was all over the place just like his used to be. He couldn't take his eyes off the little boy who Riley had just told him was his own.

Jackson looked at Greg and a small smile crossed his face. It was as if he had just decided that this stranger his mom had just said was his father was okay.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Greg reached his hand, and Jackson tenatively shook it.

"Hello, Jackson," Greg said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi," the little boy replied in almost a whisper.

A smile crossed Greg's face. "How old are you?" Jackson held up three fingers. "Three?" The little boy smiled and nodded.

"His birthday's February 15," Riley said, standing behind Greg and watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah?" Again, Jackson smiled. "I got a soccer ball!" The little boy said.

Greg's smile grew. "You did?" Jackson smiled and nodded. "That is so cool!"

Riley laughed softly behind the two of them. "Yeah, just try keeping up with him."

Greg studied Jackson again. He had Greg's brown eyes and his smile. And even though Jackson's hair was red, it still stuck up in all directions just like Greg's used to do.

"Hey, Jackson," Greg said softly. "Why don't you and your mommy come in to my apartment? You, uh...you like Spongebob?" The little boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah? Well, maybe he's on TV. That sound good?" Jackson nodded.

Riley came behind Greg and unbuckled Jackson from his car seat. She was so focused on her son that she missed the look of shock on Greg's face.

Greg watched as Riley picked up Jackson-_his son_-out of the car and picked up her purse and Jackson's diaper bag. They followed Greg to his front door, and he ushered them inside once it was unlocked.

Tossing his keys in a bowl he kept on the coffee table close by the door, Greg watched Riley set Jackson on his feet down on the floor. The little boy wrapped his arms around his mother's leg as they both looked around the place.

Greg walked over to Jackson. "Hey, Jacks," he whispered with a smile. "You like peanut butter and jelly?" Jackson nodded, but wouldn't release the grip on his mother's leg. "How about you and I head to the kitchen and make a PB and J sandwich?"

Jackson remained still, holding onto Riley. He looked up at his mother. "It's okay, honey." Riley said with a smile.

Taking Greg's hand, Jackson walked into the kitchen while Riley looked on. Greg picked Jackson up and sat him onto the kitchen counter while he got everything needed for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Let's see." Greg tapped his finger to his chin as if he were pondering something. He looked at Jackson, who was staring at his father intenly.

"We're going to need peanut butter." Jackson giggled. "You like grape jelly?" The little boy nodded. "Okay," Greg said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them as if he were plotting some scheme. "Peanut butter and grape jelly, coming up!"

Greg let Jackson get the bread and he helped him spread the peanut butter and jelly on the slices of bread.

Riley watched as Greg and Jackson made the sandwich, smiling as Greg and their son laughed.

Greg sliced the sandwich down the middle and put it on a plate. "Now, how about some milk?" Jackson nodded, and Greg got a glass and looked in his refrigerator. He grimaced when he saw that his milk had expired the day before.

"Oh, I got him some chocolate milk," Riley said as she pulled a small carton from Jackson's bag. "We just got some at the store before we came here."

Jackson eagerly grabbed the chocolate milk from his mom as Greg picked him up off the counter. "Okay, Jacks." Greg carried the sandwich for Jackson as he led him into the living room and turned on the TV. "Let's find Spongebob." When he found the cartoon, Greg said, "You going to be okay watching this for a little bit?" Jackson nodded, with his mouth full of his sandwich. Greg playfully mussed his hair and he stood, watching his son enjoy his sandwich.

Riley smiled thoughtfully. "Jackson, what do you say?"

"Thank 'oo," the little boy mumbled after taking another bite of food.

Greg smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off the little boy, but he knew he had to know everything.

"Riley, what the...why didn't you tell me?"

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI still isn't mine.**

**First of all, thank you to those who are liking and following this story. Big thanks to izfudd and sassa001 for following, and thank you Lil Badger 101 and InsaneOnTheInside for your reviews! Would love to hear from more of you!**

**Greg and Riley have a talk. What does she have to say about their son? How does Greg react? How does Jackson like Greg? Please read and review!**

Riley's smile disappeared as Greg turned to look at her. "I-I thought...I know I had no right..."

"Riley!" Greg said. The two glanced back at Jackson, who was happily engrossed in his cartoon.

Greg pulled Riley by the elbow and led her to his bed room, hoping they'd be out of earshot for Jackson to hear.

Closing the door, Greg turned to face Riley. "How could you do this?"

"How could I?" Riley raised her eyebrows. "We made him, Greg."

"I-I know we did! That is my son! How could you keep this-_him_-from me?"

Riley sighed and looked down. "I-I didn't mean to."

Greg gave her a skeptical glare. "Didn't mean to?"

"Lame excuse," Riley said without looking up. "I know I shouldn't have kept him from you."

"Damn right!" Greg studied Riley, who was refusing to look at him. "Riley, that is my son! I should have been there for him from the start!"

"I know that!" Riley shouted, finally looking up at Greg. She saw no anger in his face, but hurt.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Greg stared Riley. "Why didn't you tell me?" He simply asked.

Riley took a deep breath. "When we...when we slept together, I know it was just once, but I thought...I thought maybe I had a home here."

"You did!" Greg insisted. "Riley, I wanted a relationship with you, not just a one-time thing."

Riley held Greg's gaze, seeing the hurt and shock that she caused. "I-I don't...I know I have no excuse for keeping this from you."

Greg looked at Riley, unsure of whether to be angry or sympathetic. "You...you still left."

Sighing, Riley said, "I had to." Seeing Greg's eyebrow's rise up, she quickly added, "I mean I couldn't...maybe if I'd come on board sooner, I would've been more, I don't know, sympathetic. But I felt...I wasn't valued."

"Riley, you were!"

"No...I mean, I know you and Nick and Catherine were close. But I just felt like, like I was intruding."

Greg sighed. "I heard about the exit interview, what you said about the team and about Catherine...that was really unfair."

"I was mad!"

Greg held up his hand and glanced back towards the living room. He smiled slightly when he saw Jackson laughing at the cartoon he was watching. He noticed Jackson's smile looked just like his.

"Riley," Greg began as he turned back towards the boy's mother. "You could have come to me, or Catherine. You didn't have to just take off without an explanation, without telling me..."

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left," she interrupted. "I found out for sure about a month later, when I started my new job. I'm with the Chicago crime lab now."

Greg listened intently. As happy as he was that Riley had found a place where she was happy, he couldn't get over the fact that he'd fathered her child and she didn't tell him until now.

Sighing, Riley said, "I-I'm happy now...I mean, I've always wished you were there..."

"I should have been! Riley, I should have been there when he was born, when he had his first tooth, first step, everything!"

"You don't think I know that?" Riley asked on the brink of tears. "I must have started a thousand e-mails to you. I've wanted to call you...but I was a coward." Looking at Greg, she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Riley, I would've wanted to be there," Greg said simply. "That is my son. I wouldn't have just abandoned him."

Riley smiled sadly. "I was hoping you'd say that. He's, uh...he's been asking about his daddy."

"Yeah?" Greg asked sounding hopeful.

Nodding, Riley said, "Yeah, he knows all his friends at daycare have daddies. He thought he was the only one who didn't. So, I brought him here and told him we were going to meet his daddy."

Greg smiled. "So...so he knows who I am?"

"Mm-hmm. I didn't have any pictures of you, but I told him that his daddy looks just like him. And he's smart and kind and loves him."

Greg glanced back in the living room at the little boy who looked just like him. "I do."

Riley sighed and smiled. "I should have told you, and I'm sorry."

Greg looked back at Riley. "So now what? I want to be a part of his life."

"You don't know how thankful I am to hear you say that." Riley's smile grew wider. "I-I still have some things to work out..."

"_We_ have some things to work out," Greg said. "But that's my son and I want to be there for him."

Riley sighed. "Okay."

Greg looked at Riley, then back at Jackson. He'd only known of the little boy for less than an hour and already he totally loved him.

Jackson set his plate down on the couch and looked towards where he saw his mom and dad walk off to. He smiled when he saw Greg smile and wave to him.

Greg walked over to Jackson and sat down on the couch beside him. "Hey, Jacks. You know who I am, right?"

Jackson nodded. "My daddy."

Greg smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm your daddy." His heart soared when he saw Jackson's smile. "So that means you and I can hang out together and I can take care of you."

Riley smiled watching the two of them. "I told you he'd love you," she told her son.

Jackson nodded and smiled at Riley.

"I told him that even though you've just met him, his daddy's always loved him."

Greg smiled at the little boy. "Yeah, I do. I love you, Jackson."

Jackson scrambled onto Greg's lap and gave him a hug. Greg wrapped his arms around Jackson. He'd never felt more love for anyone in his life than he had at that moment for that little boy.

When Jackson pulled away, he looked up and saw Riley wiping away tears. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Riley laughed softly. "Nothing, sweetie. I'm just very happy."

Greg looked up at Riley. "Look it's getting late. Why don't you guys stay here?"

"Oh, I've got a room at the Tangiers. I don't want to..."

Cradling Jackson in his arms, Greg stood and faced Riley. "Look, it is no trouble at all. I've got a guest room, you and Jackson can stay here." Looking at Jackson, he added, "That sound like a good plan?" Jackson nodded.

Riley smiled slightly as she watched her and Greg's son holding on to Greg.

"Riley, please. I've spent three years away from him now." Greg looked at Riley, whose relief washed over her face. "Come on, please stay."

With a slight smile, Riley nodded. "Okay. It's, um, almost his bed time anyway."

"Mommy..." Jackson whined.

"No, honey." Riley cupped his cheek in her hand. "Come on, I've got an extra toothbrush and change of clothes in your bag." Riley reached to take him from Greg, but Jackson tightened his hold on Greg's shoulders.

Greg smiled as he felt the little boy tighten his hold. "You want to get ready for bed, Jacks?" Jackson shook his head, but he rested his head on Greg's shoulder. "Come on, I'll get you and your mommy set up." Greg reached down for Jackson's bag that was on the dining room table, but Riley grabbed it before he could get it.

"Come on," Riley said, avoiding the look of confusion on Greg's face. Greg followed Riley to the bedroom.

"It's to your right," Greg said. Riley glanced toward the guest room as she headed to the bathroom with Greg and Jackson close behind.

"Come on, Jackson. Let's brush your teeth." Riley took a small toothbrush and toothpaste out of Jackson's bag as Greg sat him on the bathroom counter. Greg wondered why Riley had a toothbrush and toothpaste in his bag.

When they'd finished, Jackson yawned. Riley took out a spare t-shirt and shorts for the little boy and changed his clothes.

Jackson and Greg couldn't take their eyes off each other. Jackson seemed to be studying Greg, wondering exactly who his daddy was. Greg simply saw the little boy who looked and, as he saw Jackson play with his hair, act just like him.

Once Jackson was dressed for bed, Riley picked him up. The little boy reached for Greg.

"I'm here." Greg said as he picked up the now sleepy little boy. He smiled as Jackson rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's not sleepy," Riley said sarcastically.

Greg carried the little boy to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. When he moved to stand up, Jackson tightened his hold and whined.

"Shush, it's okay," Greg said softly. He moved to stand up again, but Jackson began to cry.

Riley stood behind Greg. "He doesn't want to let you go."

Greg smiled down at Jackson. Scooting him further back on the bed, Greg climbed in the bed beside him. "How 'bout I stay here with you, til you fall asleep? That okay?" Jackson nodded and his eyes drifted closed. Greg smiled at the little boy. No denying him, he thought.

Not realizing how tired he was, Greg soon drifted off to sleep himself.

Riley smiled as she watched her son and his father together. She hated herself for not telling Greg that they had a son. But watching the two of them together, she knew she'd made the right decision in coming back to Vegas to introduce them.

And she knew what she did next would be torture.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I am so glad many of you are enjoying this story! Thank you WeLoveNeville, Lil Badger101, smuffly, InsaneOnTheInside, sassa001, MG12CSI16, nickstokesgirl102, and everyone who's been reading, favoriting, adding me to their story alerts, and reviewing. It means so very much!**

**Well, now that Greg's a dad, what happens next? Read and review please!**

**I still don't own CSI.**

Greg blinked his eyes opened and saw Jackson lying next to him, sleeping away. A small smile crossed his face as he watched the little boy sleeping, his arms wrapped around a teddy bear. Groaning softly, Greg got up and stretched. When he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was almost eight a.m. He began to look around the room, wondering where Riley was.

He looked in the guest bedroom, thinking she had stayed there, but the bed hadn't been slept in. He looked in the bathroom and living room, but no Riley.

Greg began to worry as he grabbed his cell phone. He remembered Riley said she was staying at the Tangiers, so he searched the phone book for the number and dialed.

_"Good morning. Tangiers."_ A voice answered after the first ring.

"Yes, this is Greg Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm calling to see if you have a Riley Adams there."

"_One moment, sir." _The woman said. After about a minute, she returned to the phone. "_I'm sorry sir, but there's no one by that name registered here."_

Greg sighed in frustration. "She said she was staying there."

"_I'm sorry, but there's no Riley Adams registered at the hotel."_

Greg closed his eyes. "Thank you." He hung up the phone. Looking back towards the bedroom, he thought of his son that Riley had apparently just left him with. Greg walked back to the bedroom and found Jackson still asleep, clutching his teddy bear. He loved this little boy so much. He thought Riley did too.

Greg searched his cell phone for Riley's number, then silently cursed himself when he realized that it had been a work number, so she'd no longer have it. Rubbing his hands across his face, Greg realized he was alone with a toddler son to care for. He looked at his cell phone and dialed Nick's number.

After the first ring, he heard Nick answer, "Stokes."

"Nick, it's Greg. Are you off?"

"Yeah, I just got off. Why?"

"Can you come over?"

After a couple of seconds, Nick answered, "I guess. Why?"

Sighing, Greg said, "I just...need some help."

"Everything okay, G?"

Greg really didn't want to tell Nick over the phone. "Um...kind of." He winced after he said that.

"Kind of?" Nick questioned. "Greg, are you okay?"

"Riley was here last night."

"Riley?" Nick said. He was surprised she was even in Vegas after the way she just left.

"Yeah," Greg said with a sigh. "Look, I just really need you to come over. Do you mind?"

Sighing Nick said, "Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

Greg hung up the phone and looked at Jackson, who was just starting to wake up. The little boy looked up at Greg and smiled. Greg smiled back, but his heart sank.

"Hey, Jacks." Greg said, trying to sound happy.

"Hi daddy." Jackson yawned.

"You sleep okay?" Greg asked as he ran his hand through the child's bed-messed hair.

Jackson nodded. "Where's mommy?"

Greg sighed. He tried to smile, but worried it looked more like a grimace. "She's not here, Jacks."

Jackson stuck his lip out slightly. "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know, kiddo. Looks like it's just the two of us." Greg looked over Jackson. He loved this little boy so much, even after just a short time of knowing about him. He couldn't understand why Riley would just leave him.

At that moment, Greg's stomach rumbled. "You hungry? I got some waffles." Jackson nodded sleepily. Greg scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Greg was surprised to see Jackson's bag on the floor where Riley had left it. He let Jackson down to use the toilet and helped him brush his teeth before a knock was heard at the door.

"Greg!" Nick called. A look of absolute shock enveloped Nick's face when he saw Greg open the door holding a sleepy toddler in his arms.

Greg held the door open for Nick to come in, but he just stood there staring at Greg and Jackson. After a few seconds, Greg said, "Uh, Nick, you can come in."

Nick shook his head slightly. "Right." He walked into Greg's apartment and Greg shut the door. Looking at the younger man with the toddler, Nick said, "What's going on?"

Greg sighed. "Nick, this is Jackson...my son."

Nick blinked in surprise. "You...your son?"

Greg just nodded as he felt Jackson bury his face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, it's okay," he said softly. "Jackson, this is Nick. He's...um, I guess you can call him Uncle Nick."

Jackson remained silent as he looked at Nick. Nick was still surprised, but smiled at the little boy.

"Hey, Jackson," Nick said softly, smiling.

"You know what?" Greg asked as he looked to Jackson. "I was just about to make him and me some breakfast. Can you give me a hand?"

Nick nodded. Greg set Jackson down on a chair in the dining room. "I'm just going to be right over there. You can watch cartoons if you want." Jackson just watched Greg as he and Nick made their way into the kitchen.

As Greg was taking the frozen waffles from the freezer, Nick asked again, "Your son?"

Greg sighed. "Yeah. Riley and I have a son."

Nick sighed in surprise. "That's what she was here for yesterday?"

"Yeah," Greg said as he put the waffles in the toaster. "Yeah, I just met him yesterday." Greg glanced at the table to see Jackson watching a cartoon on TV.

Nick saw Greg looking over at Jackson and smiled. "Now that I think about it, he kind of looks like you, G."

Greg smiled. "He has my eyes."

Nick nodded. "So where is Riley, anyway?"

The hot waffles popped out of the toaster and Greg set them on a plate. Looking at Nick, he said, "She left."

Nick blinked in surprise. "She left?"

Greg nodded as he walked past Nick and set the plate of waffles on the table in front of Jackson. Pouring a little syrup on them, he picked up Jackson's fork and cut a few pieces of the waffle for him.

"Thank you, daddy," the little boy said.

Nick's shocked expression softened when he heard the little boy thank his father. He watched as Greg smiled at Jackson and helped him eat his breakfast.

"Nick, could you do me a favor?" Greg asked, snapping Nick out of his surprise. "There's some orange juice in the fridge. Could you get him a glass?"

"Sure," Nick replied as he walked back into the kitchen. Returning with two glasses of orange juice, Greg thanked him.

"Jacks, can you say thank you?" Greg asked the little boy. Jackson just looked up at Nick, unsure of how to act.

"I-It's okay, Greg."

"They okay?" Greg asked Jackson. The little boy nodded and gave Greg a sticky smile.

Nick laughed softly. "He's got your smile, too."

"Yeah," Greg said softly. "Please, sit down." Greg gestured to the chair across from him and Nick sat down.

"What do you mean, she left?"

Greg glanced at Jackson, who was happily eating his waffles. "I mean, she's gone." Looking at Nick, then back to Jackson, Greg said, "She came over last night. That's when I met Jackson for the first time. We talked, and Jackson knows I'm his daddy. After I helped him get ready for bed, he didn't want me to leave him." Greg smiled softly, remembering Jackson not wanting to let him go. "So I crawled into bed with him and was going to wait until he fell asleep to talk to Riley again. I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell asleep. That was...six hours ago. When I woke up, she was gone."

Nick listened intently. "She ran away again?" Greg glared at Nick. "Hey, she's the one who took off..."

"She didn't know she was pregnant." Greg said defensively.

"G, I'm just saying she's ran away before."

Greg sighed. "I called the Tangiers, that's where she said she was saying. They've never heard of her. I don't know where she is."

Jackson looked at Greg, his hands sticky with syrup. "Where'd mommy go?"

Sighing, Greg said, "I don't know, Jacks. Looks like you're staying with me."

Jackson said nothing, but looked at Greg intently.

Greg's heart melted when he looked at his son. "I don't know where she is, but I'm not leaving you, Jacks."

Nick smiled as he watched Greg pull Jackson into a hug. "You've got a good daddy, Jackson."

Jackson smiled softly and nodded.

Pulling Jackson up off the chair, he said, "Come on Jacks. Let's wash your hands, they're all sticky."

Nick followed as Greg carried Jackson into the bathroom and sat him on the counter. As he turned the faucet on, Greg gestured towards Jackson's bag. "Nick, could you look and see if she packed a change of clothes for him?"

Nodding, Nick picked the bag up and rummaged through it to try to find a change of clothes. Instead, he found some papers.

"G?" Nick said. Greg finished washing Jackson's hands and turned the faucet off and looked at Nick, who was holding the papers in his hand.

"What's that?" Greg asked as he pulled Jackson down from the counter.

"Custody papers."

Drying his hands, Greg snatched the papers out of Nick's hand as he led Jackson into the living room. Once Jackson was seated in front of the TV, Greg looked over the papers. He couldn't believe what he read.

"She wants me to take him."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson is mine, CSI isn't.**

**Come on, you really thought I'd give Greg a son, and then take him away? Nope!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and are reading and following the story. Lil Badger 101, Atsipoppaa, Smuffly, AkaOkamiRyu, InsaneOnTheInside, VegasGirl09, We Love Neville, Abismith41, nickstokesgirl102, sassa001, and all who are enjoying this story-a huge thank you to you all! **

**Happy Sunday!**

**Here's chapter 5! Please read and review!**

Greg reread the custody papers. Riley was giving him Jackson. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Twenty-four hours ago, he didn't even know he had a son, and now he had one and was getting custody.

"G?" Nick asked.

Greg's looked at Jackson, who was totally engrossed in the children's TV show he was watching. "She's giving me custody of Jackson."

"She is?" Nick asked as he looked from Greg to Jackson. The way the little boy was smiling and laughing reminded Nick of Greg when he was the DNA tech, always joking around.

Greg sighed. "I-I don't...what am I going to do?" He stared at Jackson.

Putting a supportive hand on his shoulder, Nick said, "You're going to take care of that little boy."

Greg said nothing, just continued to look at the little boy laugh and sing along with the TV show. He couldn't believe that Riley had never told him about his son and now was leaving Jackson with him.

"Greg," Nick began, "I know you didn't ask for this. But neither did he." Nick gestured to Jackson. "You're not the only one that's had your life turned upside-down here."

Jackson looked over at Greg and smiled. Greg smiled back, realizing Nick was right.

"I-I don't know the first thing about raising him." Greg said softly.

Nick smiled. "He'll let you know what he needs. And he needs his father."

Greg sighed deeply. He was a father. He was responsible for the little boy sitting in front of him even though he just found out about him hours ago.

"I love him, Nick." Greg said without taking his eyes off Jackson. "I know it's crazy..."

"No, it's not. You're his dad."

Greg walked over and sat down on the couch beside Jackson. The little boy answered questions the cartoon character on the educational program was asking.

"G, I know you're going to hate this, but are you really sure that he's yours?"

"Come on, Nick." Greg sighed.

"Hey, I'm just saying..."

"No, I know. But he's three years old. Riley and I had...we were together almost nine months to the day he was born. And he looks like me."

Nick sighed. "Just to be sure, Greg. You have every right to know."

Greg sighed. He _knew_ Jackson was his, but he also knew he needed to know for sure, in case Riley or anyone else wanted to challenge him. "Okay, his toothbrush is still on the bathroom counter. There's probably a couple of plastic bags you can use in the drawer by the sink in the kitchen."

Nick nodded and got two plastic sandwich bags from the kitchen drawer and went into the bathroom. He carefully placed Jackson's toothbrush in one bag and Greg's in the other. He then rejoined Greg and Jackson in the living room.

Greg pulled Jackson up onto his lap as the little boy watched TV. Nick could see the resemblence between the two of them.

"You know what, Jacks?" Greg asked. "It looks like you're going to be staying with me. How would you like that?"

Jackson nodded. "Okay."

Greg gave Jackson a light hug. "Yeah? Well, I'm going to need your help."

"Why?"

Greg shrugged. "Well, it's been a long time since I was a little boy. I don't know what you like to do, or what kind of food you like, or anything."

Jackson looked up at Greg. "It's okay, daddy."

Greg smiled at the little boy who now held his heart. "Yeah, it's going to be okay." He kissed Jackson's forehead.

Nick knelt down in front of the two. "Hey, Jackson? You know, your dad's a pretty cool guy. I'm sure he'd like to take you to work, show you off to all your aunts and uncles. Would that be cool?"

Jackson nodded, but Greg winced. "I hadn't even thought about telling everyone at the lab." Sighing, Greg said, "I've gotta find day care, a pediatrician...how am I going to do this?"

Nick softly smiled. "You're going to be fine!" Greg still looked worried. "Greg, you already love Jackson, and he loves you." Nick looked at Jackson. "You love your daddy, right?"

"Yes!" Jackson answered. Nick and Greg chuckled.

"Well, he loves you. And he's going to take good care of you." Jackson smiled at Nick.

Greg smiled. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he wanted more than anything to be a dad. He chuckled softly.

"What?" Nick asked him with a smile.

"Just...yesterday I didn't know I had a son. Now I can't think of life without him."

Nick smiled at the two. "You're already in dad mode, G."

Looking at the little boy who was squirming on his lap, Greg's smile grew wider. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Jackson just looked up at Greg. "I need to go potty."

Greg and Nick laughed. "You know what Jackson?" Nick asked. "I'm going to head to the lab where your daddy and I work, but I'm going to come back later. Would that be okay?"

Jackson nodded and smiled. He was beginning to like his Uncle Nick.

"Listen," Greg began. "Don't tell anyone else just yet. I want to tell everyone myself."

"All right. I'll drop these off with Henry in DNA, tell him it's part of a case I'm working on."

"Thanks, Nick." Greg said as he picked Jackson up and took him to the bathroom.

"No problem. I'll come by later, okay Jackson?"

"Okay. Potty!"

Greg smiled. "Gotta go."

Nick smiled and laughed. "All right. Catch you later." He left as Greg led Jackson to the bathroom and helped him to the toilet.

* * *

Nick arrived at the lab and headed for DNA. "Henry, I need a favor."

"That doesn't sound good," Henry said without looking up from his microscope.

Holding the plastic bag with Jackson's toothbrush, Nick said, "I need you to run this for me."

Henry looked up. "I thought your case was a hit and run and you ID'd the vic."

"It was. This is...confidential."

Taking the toothbrush from Nick, Henry said, "Sounds important."

Nick sighed exasperatedly. "Look, can you run the toothbrush against this?" He held up Greg's toothbrush that he got from his apartment.

Henry looked skeptically at Nick. "Please?" The CSI asked.

"All right," Henry said with a sigh. "I'll run this right away."

Nick thanked him and turned to leave when he saw D.B. walking past. "Hey, boss!" Nick called after him.

D.B. turned around. "Nick, I thought this was your day off."

"It is. Listen, Greg might need a little time off."

Looking at Nick skeptically, D.B. said, "What's wrong?"

Nick sighed. "Can we talk in your office?" D.B. led Nick to his office and Nick shut the door behind him. "Long story short, last night Greg found out that he has a son."

"Really?" D.B. asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's three years old, and his name's Jackson. His mom was a CSI here about four years ago, and she showed up last night and left Jackson with Greg."

D.B. sighed. "Wow. Greg's a dad."

"Well, I got both his and Jackson's toothbrushes and asked Henry to run them just to be sure. But I gotta tell you, Jackson looks a lot like Greg."

Chuckling, D.B. said, "Well, I can't wait to meet him. Yeah, I'll see about giving him a week off. That may be all I can do."

Smiling, Nick said, "All right. Thanks. I'll tell him."

"Why don't you let me tell him?" D.B. asked. "Ask Greg to bring him down here."

Nick nodded and took his cell phone from his pocket. "All right."

* * *

Greg had cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and asked Jackson what he wanted to do for lunch. The little boy shrugged. He'd just sat Jackson down in front of the TV when his cell rang.

"Hey, Greg," Nick said.

Greg glanced at Jackson. "Any word."

"Um, no. Not yet. Look, can you bring Jackson to the lab?"

Greg sighed. "I-I don't know. I-I mean..."

"Russell wants to meet him. And, you know, you're going to have to introduce him sometime."

Greg smiled. He glanced by the door and saw that Riley had left Jackson's car seat. "All right, we'll be there in about 45 minutes."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own CSI. **

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! InsaneOnTheInside, Lil Badger 101, Atsipoppaa, WeLoveNeville and CrazyHouse, you rock! Thank you everyone!**

**Jackson meets almost everyone at the lab. How will they react? Is Jackson really Greg's? Please read and review!**

After a few minutes of trial and error, Greg put Jackson's car seat in his car and buckled him in and the two headed for the lab.

"Where we going?" Jackson asked as Greg pulled out of his parking space.

"Well, I'm going to show you where daddy works." Greg glanced in the rearview mirror at Jackson as he looked out the car window. "You're going to meet some really cool friends of your daddy. That sound good."

Jackson shrugged. He had just been introduced to his daddy the day before and was just getting used to being with Greg.

Pulling into the parking lot, Greg parked his car and walked around to get Jackson out of the car.

"You okay, Jacks?" Jackson nodded, and Greg took his hand and they walked into the lab.

Jackson walked alongside Greg and looked all around the lab, getting a few looks from many of the lab techs and employees. As Greg walked up to D.B.'s office, the supervisor smiled and waved for them to come in.

"Hey, Greg." D.B. smiled and looked at Jackson, who was hiding behind Greg's leg. "You must be Jackson."

Jackson hid behind Greg. "It's okay, Jacks," Greg said softly. "He's a friend of mine." Greg knelt in front of Jackson. "Jackson, this is D.B. Russell. He's your daddy's boss."

D.B. smiled and walked around his desk to properly greet the two. Jackson looked up at the tall man in front of him with wide eyes. "You're a giant," Jackson said.

D.B. just laughed. "And you're smart, just like your daddy."

Jackson smiled and Greg lifted him into his arms.

Just then Hodges walked in and stopped in the doorway, surprised to see Greg holding a toddler.

"Hodges, come on in," D.B. said. Greg grimaced, but he knew that he'd find out about Jackson eventually.

"Greg, what's going on?" Hodges asked as Jackson held on to Greg's shoulders and stared at the man.

Sighing, Greg said, "Hodges, this is Jackson. He's my son."

Hodges stared wide-eyed at the toddler. "Your what?"

Nick walked in and smiled at Jackson. "Hey, Jackson. Remember me?" Jackson smiled at Nick.

Henry walked into D.B.'s office behind Nick. "Your grandson come to work today, Russell?" Henry asked as he saw Jackson in Greg's arms.

Greg sighed and said, "Henry, Hodges...everyone, this is my son."

Jackson held tightly onto Greg and quietly watched as everyone but Nick stared at him. Greg placed a kiss on Jackson's forehead. "Jackson, these are some friends of mine. That's Henry, Hodges, and you know Nick." The little boy smiled as Nick smiled back.

After a few seconds, Henry asked Nick, "Is this why you wanted me to run that DNA test?" Nick nodded.

"Hey, Jackson," D.B. said. "I've got an idea. Do you like to draw?" The little boy nodded as D.B. reached for some blank paper and colored pencils on his desk. "My granddaughter does, too. Why don't you sit over here on the couch and draw your daddy a picture? Would that be okay?" Jackson nodded and Greg put him on the couch in the office. Jackson began coloring right away.

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson scribble away.

After a few moments, Hodges asked, "So...you have a kid?"

Greg sighed. "Yeah. He's Riley's and mine."

Henry and Hodges both stared wide-eyed as Nick turned to D.B. "Riley Adams. She was a CSI here about four years ago."

D.B. nodded. "Right. Catherine once told me about what she'd said in her exit interview."

Hodges stared at Jackson. "How did this happen?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Well, when a man and woman have sex..."

"I know that part! I mean, what's he doing here?"

Greg sighed. "Yesterday, Riley came and I met Jackson for the first time. Then this morning she just left. I don't know where she is. And she's giving me custody of Jackson."

Jackson smiled up at Greg and continued coloring.

"Did she say why?" D.B. asked.

Greg shook his head. "No. I don't know how she could have just left him...but she did."

"So yours was the toothbrush Nick asked me to run?" Henry asked Greg.

"Yeah," Nick answered.

Greg watched as Jackson drew different shapes and colors. Sitting beside the little boy on the couch, Greg asked, "What are you drawing, Jacks?"

"That's a doggy," the little boy answered, pointing to the brown shape he'd drawn.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, I see that. That's really good." Greg's heart soared when Jackson smiled at him.

Henry cleared his throat. "I do have the DNA results."

Greg said nothing, but kept looking at Jackson. Why else would Riley leave Jackson with him if he wasn't the little boy's dad?

"G?" Nick asked as Greg continued to watch Jackson draw.

Sighing, Greg said, "He looks like me."

The four men watched Greg and Jackson. Nick knelt in front of the two on the couch. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Greg sighed. "No matter what, I'm his daddy. I know I haven't known him long, but he's my son. I love him. And I wish I could have been there from the start, but...I want to be there for him from now on." Greg looked at Nick. "He is mine, and I'm his dad. No test can change that."

"Good," Henry said. "Because he's yours."

Greg looked wide-eyed between Henry and Jackson.

"You have seven alelles in common with Jackson. You are his father," Henry said.

Greg sighed and laughed in relief. Looking at Jackson, he could tell he was truly his son.

Jackson looked up at everyone. "Daddy?"

Smiling at his son, Greg asked, "What's up, Jacks?"

"Can we get some chocolate milk?"

Everyone smiled, but none wider than Greg. "After a bit. I want you to meet some of your daddy's friends." Greg found he loved referring to himself as 'daddy'.

The other men smiled and Jackson scrambled into Greg's lap.

Greg picked Jackson up and headed down the hall. He introduced him to Archie, Mandy, Julie, Doc Robbins and Super Dave, who had gathered in the break room. Everyone awed over the little boy.

"You're a very handsome guy," Julie told Jackson. He smiled shyly back at her.

"Wow, you and Riley have a son," Archie said. Greg smiled and nodded.

"It's great to meet you, Jackson," Mandy said as she tickled the little boy's ribs. Jackson giggled and squirmed in Greg's arms.

Greg smiled and laughed with Jackson. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Morgan Brody coming up the hallway.

Setting Jackson down, he asked, "Hey, do you guys mind watching him for a couple of minutes?" The three agreed. Jackson held on to Greg's pant leg. "I'm just going to be right down there, Jacks," Greg reassured him. Julie came over and asked Jackson if he wanted anything to eat so Greg could go talk to Morgan.

Morgan smiled when she saw Greg walking up to her. They'd really become close in the past year, and had begun dating fairly recently.

"Hey!" Morgan said as she gave Greg a hug. She'd just gotten back from attending a friend's wedding in California.

"Hey, how was L.A.?" Greg asked.

Morgan shrugged. "It was good seeing some old friends again. But...I was ready to get home." She smiled at Greg and took his hand. "Ready to get home to you."

Greg smiled. "Well, something happened." Morgan looked at him, confused. Sighing, Greg began, "Did your dad ever tell you about a CSI here named Riley Adams?" Morgan shook her head. "W-well, that was about four years ago. Anyway, she was here yesterday."

Morgan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What for?"

Greg sighed. "We-we, um..."

Morgan looked at Greg as he was searching for the words to say. "You...dated?"

Greg sighed. Just then, Jackson ran up and tugged on Greg's leg. "Look what I got, daddy!"

Greg winced as Morgan's eyes grew wide. "Daddy?" She asked him.

Jackson looked up between Greg and Morgan, thinking he'd done something wrong. He gripped Greg's pant leg tighter.

Greg knelt down and looked at Jackson, who looked like he was about to cry. "What's wrong, daddy?"

Morgan stared in shock at Greg and the little boy who just called him daddy.

Greg looked up at Morgan, then back at Jackson. "Nothing's wrong." Lifting the little boy in his arms, Jackson showed him the drawing he'd made with Mandy. Jackson looked at Morgan, who still stood there staring at the two.

"Morgan, this is Jackson. He's my son. Jackson, this is Morgan." Greg looked at Morgan, wishing he could tell how she felt.

After a few seconds, Morgan finally spoke. "Y-your son?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, we ran a DNA test to be sure. He's mine."

"Wow," Morgan said.

Jackson laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "You're pretty," he said to Morgan.

She smiled at the little boy. "Um, thank you." Looking at Greg, she asked, "You...you're a dad."

Greg sighed. "I...just found out about him yesterday. Riley just...left him with me."

Taken aback, Morgan asked, "Left him?"

"Yeah, the custody papers were in his bag. She's left."

Jackson rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Looks like he needs a nap," Greg said.

"Uh, yeah," Morgan said. "Um, c-can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be at home." Greg was hoping Morgan wasn't apprehensive about Jackson.

Quickly backing away, Morgan said, "I'll call you." She headed towards the locker room, missing the look of hurt on Greg's face.

* * *

Morgan was getting her kit together in the locker room when Nick walked in. He greeted her as he walked in.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah," Morgan said quickly.

"Morgan?" Nick waited for her to turn and look at him. "I saw you with Greg and Jackson earlier."

Morgan sighed. "I'm just...surprised."

"Yeah, we all are."

"No, I mean..." Morgan sighed. "Greg and I really just started to get serious. And...now, there's a kid. Greg is a dad."

Nick sighed. "Morgan, I know you're probably hurt right now. But don't be mad at Greg. He didn't even know about Jackson until yesterday."

Morgan looked down at the floor. "I'm not mad at Greg."

"Then don't be mad at Jackson." Nick waited for her to look at him. "Morgan, I know you're surprised and hurt. But Jackson is just a kid. He's three. He never asked for any of this to happen."

Sighing, Morgan said, "I guess I just thought Greg and I would have time to just be the two of us, before we thought of having a family. Now he and Jackson _are_ a family."

Nick held Morgan's gaze. "I know it's hard, but you don't have to give up just because things turned out differently than you thought they would." Chuckling, he added, "Now if that doesn't sound like something Russell would say..."

Both of them shared a smile. Nick closed his locker door and was about to leave. "Look, Morgan...just give them both a chance."

Morgan smiled as Nick walked past her and left for his own crime scene. She knew she wanted to be with Greg...and with Jackson, since he was now a part of Greg's life.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, CSI is still not mine.**

**I cannot tell you how thrilled I am that so many of you like this story! Lil Badger 101, InsaneOnTheInside, Smuffly, WeLoveNeville, and everyone, you all are the best!**

**Greg has more people to tell about his son. How will they react? Please read and review!**

Jackson had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. Greg carefully lifted the sleeping toddler out of his car seat and carried him into the apartment. He carried Jackson into the bedroom and laid him onto the bed. Greg watched Jackson sleep, his chest bobbing up and down rhythmically, and was in awe of the little boy who was so much like him.

Quietly, Greg walked out of the room and shut the door. Then he called Jim Brass.

"Brass," the detective answered after the first ring.

"Hey, it's Greg."

"What's going on?"

Greg sighed. "Well, I need you to check into something for me."

"Okay," Jim sounded apprehensive.

"Well, Riley Adams was here yesterday."

"Oh yeah?" Jim asked. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Greg sighed, figuring he'd better not beat around the bush. "She and I have a son."

"A son?" Jim asked. Greg could picture him raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. He's three years old, and his name's Jackson."

Jim laughed. "Well, congratulations. Really, that's great."

Greg smiled. "Yeah. But Riley's...she's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"I fell asleep with Jackson here when she came over, and when we woke up she was gone. And she left custody papers in Jackson's bag. She left him with me."

"Wow," Jim said. "I'm sorry to hear that, Greg." Greg was kind of surprised Jim had called him by his first name, since he usually called him Sanders.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"I'll try. What do you need?"

Greg sighed again. "Well, she said she's with the Chicago Crime Lab now. I want to know if she's okay."

"You want me to check and see if she's gotten into any trouble?"

Wincing, Greg said, "Yeah. I just...I guess I just want to know why she felt she had to leave Jackson."

Jim sighed. "All right. I can look into it."

"Thanks, Brass." Greg said. Jim said goodbye and Greg hung up his phone. Greg then thought of one other person he had to call. Dialing her number, Greg waited and after two rings, a voice answered.

"Sidle."

"Hey, Sara."

"Greg?"

"Yeah, have you talked to Nick?"

"No, I just got back in Vegas. Why?"

"Could you come over here before you head to the lab?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be there in about thirty minutes. You okay?"

Greg smiled softly. "Yeah, there's just something I want to show you."

"Okay," Sara said with a sigh. "I'll be right there."

Greg hung up, and called one other person.

"Hello?" A woman with a cheery voice answered.

"Hey, mom."

"Greg! Honey, hello! How are you?"

"Well, I'm okay. But I, uh...I need to tell you something."

"Oh, dear." She sounded worried. "What is wrong?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong. I just..." Greg sighed. "You have a grandchild."

After a moment's pause, Greg's mother said, "I have a what?"

"Y-you have a grandson."

The line was silent, and Greg had thought they'd been disconnected. "Hojem...you have a baby?"

Greg smiled and sighed. "Not exactly. He's three now. And I didn't know about him until yesterday. His name's Jackson."

Sighing happily, Greg's mother said, "Jackson. That's a good name."

Greg felt relieved. "Yeah."

"Oh, but what about his mother? What is she..."

"She's a CSI I used to work with. And she's left him with me...for good."

"For good? Oh, honey...is he all right?"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, he's fine. Oh, he looks just like me...except he has red hair. And he's got my eyes and my smile."

His mother laughed. "Oh, that's wonderful! Hojem, I cannot wait to meet him!"

"I can't wait for you to see him. He's amazing! I-I know I've known him less than a day, but I can't picture my life without him. Isn't that funny?"

"No, honey. You're a father!" She laughed softly. "I'll try to come soon and meet my grandson! But send me pictures please!"

"I will. I gotta check on him, he's taking a nap. But I'll..._we'll_ talk to you later."

"Okay. Give him a hug from his Nana! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Greg hung up the phone just as Jackson began crying loudly. Greg rushed into the bedroom and saw Jackson sitting up in the bed, screaming. That scared Greg to death.

He rushed over and cradled Jackson in his arms. "Shush, Jacks. I'm right here. It's okay." Jackson buried his face in Greg's shirt and held on to Greg tightly. Greg shushed him and rubbed his back. "It's okay. I'm right here," he whispered to his son.

As Jackson's sobs dissolved into hiccups, Greg pulled away slightly. "You have a bad dream?" Jackson nodded, still holding on to Greg's shirt. "It's okay, Jacks. You're okay." Greg hated hearing Jackson cry. As Jackson continued his bruising hold on Greg's shirt, Greg realized one reason why Jackson was so upset. "Were you scared when you didn't see me?" The toddler nodded his head. Greg held Jackson close. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you, Jacks." Greg continued rubbing Jackson's back as the little boy quieted down.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Greg started to stand up to answer the door, but Jackson wouldn't let go of his shirt. Greg thought he was just upset about Riley leaving and wanted to be sure his daddy was there. Scooping Jackson into his arms, Greg headed for the front door.

He looked through the peephole and smiled when he saw Sara. Greg opened the door. Needless to say, Sara was surprised to see Greg holding a crying toddler.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Sara asked with raised eyebrows.

Jackson tightened his hold on Greg's shoulders and Greg kissed the little boys forehead. "It's okay, Jacks. This is your really cool Aunt Sara."

Sara's head moved back and she blinked in surprise. "_Aunt _Sara?"

Greg smiled as Jackson studied the woman in front of them. "Yeah. This is my son Jackson."

A smile crossed Sara's lips. "What?"

Sighing, Greg said, "Did Grissom ever tell you about Riley Adams?"

Sara nodded. "Not much, but yeah."

"Well, she and I..." Greg looked at the little boy in his arms. "We have a son."

Sara's smile grew wider. "Really?"

Greg smiled back. "Yeah."

Ushering Sara into the apartment, Greg embraced the woman he felt was his sister in a slight hug. Jackson watched Greg and Sara laugh and hug, and seemed to decide Sara was okay.

Sara looked at Jackson. "Hi," she whispered. Jackson smiled.

"He's had a bad dream, just woke up from a nap," Greg said.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Jackson. Can I give you a hug?" Jackson shyly reached over and allowed Sara to take him and give him a hug. "Oh, thank you." Sara cradled Greg's son in her arms.

"Jacks, you want a snack? I got some bananas." Jackson nodded, and Greg ushered him and Sara to the living room.

Sara sat Jackson on the couch while Greg went to the kitchen to prepare Jackson's snack. Sara sat in the chair next to the couch and stared at the little boy in front of her. "You're adorable, sweetie," Sara told him. Jackson smiled shyly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome. You look just like your daddy. Did you know that?" Jackson shrugged. Sara listened as Jackson told her about going to see where his daddy works and seeing Uncle Nick and everyone. "Wow," Sara said softly with a smile.

Just then, Greg came into the living room with some pieces of banana on a small plate. "Here you go, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy."

Like Nick, Sara smiled when she saw Jackson call Greg 'daddy'. "Wow, you have a son."

"Yeah," Greg said as he sat down on the couch next to Jackson. "Just to be sure, Henry ran a DNA test, and I am Jackson's daddy." Greg and Sara smiled as Jackson happily ate his banana.

Sara laughed softly. "I-I just can't get over it."

"_You _can't get over it?" Greg asked with a laugh. "I know this sounds crazy, but even though I've only known him for a day, I can't imagine life without him."

"Doesn't sound crazy to me." Sara smiled at the new father. After he turned on the TV for Jackson to watch a favorite program, Sara asked, "So what about his mother?"

Greg sighed. "She's gone." Greg looked at Sara as her eyes widened. He told her of how Riley came and introduced him to his son, and how she was gone when they woke up the next morning. "She left custody papers, wanting me to have him."

Sara sighed. "I'm sorry she did that." Greg looked at Jackson. "I-I mean, I'm not sorry you have a son," Sara said. "But I'm sorry she left."

Nodding, Greg said, "I know what you mean. I don't know why she felt she had to leave him. I mean, like I said, I've only known him since yesterday, and I love him so much."

Sara rubbed Greg's arm. "He's very lucky to have you."

Greg smiled. "Thank you."

Standing, Sara said, "I've gotta get to the lab, but can I come visit you later Jackson?" Jackson looked at Sara and smiled. "Okay."

"Thanks for coming." Greg stood up to give Sara a hug. Jackson watched and toddled over to give Sara a hug of his own. Sara laughed softly and smiled as the little boy wrapped his arms around her legs.

"I'll see you later, sweetie." Sara blew Jackson a kiss. Greg walked her to the door and said goodbye. He shut the door and joined Jackson back on the couch, watching TV.

Soon after Sara left, there was another knock at the door. Jackson's eyes widened. "Who's that?" Greg asked him. Jackson shrugged. Greg got up and opened the door to find Morgan standing there.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jackson's mine, CSI isn't.**

**A/N: I know in the first chapter I said that Greg and Riley had dated, but I decided that they should just have had a one-night stand. **

**InsaneOnTheInside, Smuffly, Lil Badger 101, WeLoveNeville, Carley Idonea, AkaOkamiRyu, and everyone who has reviewed-I cannot thank you enough. You all rock!**

**So what does Jackson think of Morgan? What does she think of him? Please read and review!**

Greg and Morgan stared at each other for several moments, both unsure of what to say to one another. The ice was broken when Jackson toddled over and tugged at Greg's leg.

"Oh, hey," Greg said as he put his arm around Jackson. "This is Morgan. You saw her at the lab where daddy works. Remember?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah."

Morgan's face softened into a smile. "Hello, Jackson." Looking back at Greg, she asked, "Can I come in?"

Greg blinked and smiled. "O-Oh, yeah. Please." He moved back so she could enter the apartment. Jackson stayed attatched to Greg's leg while he shut the door.

Morgan turned and smiled at Jackson. "You remember me?"

Jackson nodded shyly. "You're pretty."

Morgan smiled and Greg laughed softly.

"Why don't you show her what you made daddy?" Greg asked as he picked up the piece of paper he'd been coloring at D.B.'s office that was sitting on the table. Jackson took it and showed it to Morgan. He was watching her intently, already liking her very much.

"Wow," Morgan said as she looked at the little boy's drawing. "This is really pretty, Jackson."

Greg knelt in front of Jackson. "What do you say?" The little boy smiled shyly and leaned onto Greg.

Morgan smiled. "It's okay. Hey, would you like to draw me a picture?" The little boy nodded. Morgan pulled a small package of crayons from her purse. "I stopped at the store and got these when your Uncle Nick said you like to draw."

Jackson smiled as Morgan handed him the crayons. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome."

Greg smiled as he gave Jackson a piece of note paper that he had found. "Why don't you draw a doggie, like you did for me?" Jackson sat down at the coffee table in front of the couch and began drawing.

Morgan and Greg sat down on the couch behind Jackson and watched the toddler busily color.

"He's adorable," Morgan said.

Greg smiled. "Yeah. I'm crazy about him already." He looked at Morgan, who was watching Jackson and smiling.

"Morgan," Greg began. "I'm sorry to have sprung him on you like that."

Morgan glanced at Greg. "Actually, he sprung himself on me, remember?" Greg smiled and looked at Jackson. "But...Nick told me you didn't know about him until yesterday."

"I didn't," Greg insisted. He looked at Jackson, who was still happily coloring. "Morgan, what happened with Riley was a one-time thing."

"You weren't dating?"

Greg sighed. "It was after we'd closed a case." Leaning back on the couch, Greg said, "She'd been out to a bar after she'd had a clash with Langston...he said she was trigger happy, she said he was careless. Anyway, we came back here and...one thing led to another..."

Morgan nodded, glancing between Greg and Jackson.

"She left not long after that. She didn't even say goodbye, much less tell me she was pregnant. She said she didn't know she was pregnant when she left."

"And she never called or anything?"

Greg shook his head. "No. She had my e-mail address and my number, but I didn't hear from her until yesterday. I don't know what I'm more angry about...not knowing I had a son, or her just dumping him on me." Greg looked from Jackson to Morgan. "Don't get me wrong! I love him so much already. But I-I wish I'd known about him from the beginning."

Morgan nodded and looked at Jackson. She could imagine Greg as the proud dad, being there for his child's first word, first step, and proudly showing him off in the lab.

Jackson stopped coloring and scrambled up onto Greg's lap. He showed him the colorful drawing he'd just made.

"Wow! Look at that, Jacks." Greg pointed to all the different colors on the paper. "Can you show Morgan?"

Jackson gave the paper to Morgan. "Wow! This is so pretty!" She smiled at the little boy, who finally smiled back at her.

"That for you," Jackson told Morgan.

Morgan's smile grew wider. "Thank you, sweetheart." Jackson smiled back.

"Hey, Jackson, why don't we all have dinner together? You think Morgan wants to have dinner with us?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'd love to."

Jackson crawled over to Morgan and gave her a hug. Morgan was taken aback, but wrapped her arms around the sweet little boy.

"So...pizza?" Greg asked. Both Morgan and Jackson nodded.

About an hour later, Jackson was sleepily sitting on Greg's lap while he and Morgan were finishing off the pizza they'd ordered. Morgan found herself smiling at the sight of Greg with the toddler in his lap.

"Daddy, can Morgan stay?" Jackson asked.

Greg looked up at Morgan, who slightly raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, Jacks. She may want to go home."

"Don't you want her to stay?" The toddler asked innocently.

Morgan smiled. "I tell you what, Jackson. I'll come right back first thing in the morning. That sound okay?"

Greg smiled, but Jackson shook his head. "No, you stay!"

"Jacks, it's okay," Greg tried to soothe the toddler. But Jackson looked like he was about to go into a full-fledged tantrum.

"Jackson, it's okay." Morgan tried to reassure the toddler who was now crying. "I'll be back."

Greg looked at Morgan when the realization hit him. "He doesn't want to be abandoned again." Morgan met Greg's gaze. "His mom left, and he's afraid you or I will do the same."

Morgan knelt in front of Jackson and he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, crying. "Okay, okay." She tried to soothe him. "I-I'll stay, okay. I'll stay."

Greg knelt in front of them and tried to pry Jackson's arms from Morgan. "Jacks, it's okay. Come here." He managed to pull Jackson to him and scooped him in his arms as the toddler's cries began to subside. Morgan watched Greg cradle Jackson in his arms and whisper 'it's okay' to soothe him. Greg looked at Morgan and mouthed "sorry" to the somewhat stunned woman.

"Oh, it's okay," Morgan reassured Greg. She and Greg stood up and Jackson looked at Morgan. She really loved Greg, and was beginning to care for Jackson as well.

"You stay?" Jackson asked, sniffling back tears.

Morgan reached for a napkin and wipe the toddler's runny nose. "Yeah, if your daddy says it's okay."

"It's okay," Greg quickly agreed.

Jackson smiled through his tears and rubbed his head sleepily on Greg's shoulder. "I'd better give him a bath," Greg said as he kissed his son's forehead.

Morgan ran a bath for Jackson, and she helped Greg give the toddler a bath. Jackson splashed happily, getting Greg wetter than he was.

Laughing, Morgan said, "Hey, you're the one that's supposed to be getting the bath, Jackson!" The little boy laughed.

Greg smiled. "That's the first time I've really ever seen him laugh." He wished he'd been there from the start, but was thankful the little boy was with him now.

Greg rinsed Jackson off and lifted him out of the tub, and Morgan wrapped a towel around him to dry him off.

"Riley left a clean pair of pajamas, they're on the bed," Greg said, gesturing toward his bedroom. Morgan retrieved the pajamas for Jackson and helped get him ready for bed.

"He looks wonderful," Morgan said. "He really looks like you."

Greg smiled. "Yeah." Jackson yawned as Greg lifted him into his arms.

Morgan saw Greg grimace. "What's wrong?"

"Nick took his toothbrush for the DNA test."

"Well, we'll just have to go to the grocery store to get another one tomorrow," she said with a smile.

Greg smiled as Jackson fell asleep with his head on his shoulder. "We?"

Morgan smiled back. "Yeah." Greg raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Look," Morgan continued. "I know what happened between you and Riley was years ago. And, yes, it was a surprise to find out you have a kid. But Jackson's innocent. He didn't ask to be dumped on you." Noting Greg's frown, she said, "I'm sorry, but she could've told you that you have a son, but she didn't. So she's the one I'm mad at."

Morgan smiled as Greg kissed Jackson's cheek. "I love you," he whispered. Greg smiled as Jackson snoozed away. "I-I wish I could have been there for him from the beginning."

Morgan looked down, knowing she had to ask. "Did you love her?"

Greg sighed, looking at the little boy who looked so much like him blissfully sleeping. He gestured towards the bedroom so he could put Jackson to bed. As they walked down the hall, Greg said, "I thought I did. I mean, I wanted to ask her out properly, you know?" He laid the sleeping toddler on the bed. He stared at the little boy.

"He's not a mistake," Greg whispered with certainty. "I mean, I know Riley and I might not have worked out, but Jackson...he's not a mistake."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Of course not."

Greg sighed. "I thought I loved her. But before I could really make any kind of move, she was gone. No explanation, nothing. Then three years later, I get a son and she leaves again."

Morgan wrapped her arms around Greg and rested her head on his shoulder. She, too, was crazy about Jackson. "He's lucky to have you for a daddy," she whispered.

Greg looked at Morgan. "I love him...and I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Pulling away, Morgan said, "It's okay."

"I don't know how to raise him," Greg said with a sigh. "I don't...I have so many things to think about now."

"I know," Morgan assured him. "You and Jackson are going to be fine. You'll..._we'll_ figure everything out."

Greg looked at Morgan, seeing nothing but love in her eyes. "We'll be okay," he whispered.

Morgan gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, we all will." They stayed there, holding each other and watching Jackson sleep, and knew they would have to figure some things out. But they would be okay together.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI isn't mine.**

**Lil Badger 101, trekwarstheory, smuffly, Vickiann, nickstokesgirl02, WeLoveNeville, InsaneOnTheInside, RosePetal7, Raawr.x, AkaOkamiRyu, Atsipoppaa, and everyone who has been reading and reviewing-you rock!**

**So Morgan's stayed over with Greg. What happens next. And just why did Riley leave Jackson? Answers coming up! Please read and review!**

Jackson woke up to see Greg sleeping soundly next to him. He reached over and cupped Greg's nose, causing Greg to wake up.

"Mmm, hey Jacks," Greg mumbled when he opened his eyes and saw his son smiling at him. Jackson giggled. Greg looked at Jackson smiling and laughing, never more happy to be woken up as he was at that moment.

Greg sniffed and smelled fresh coffee brewing and realized Morgan was still there and making breakfast. Greg smiled, feeling more complete with his son and his girlfriend with him than he ever had before in his life.

Greg scooped Jackson up and walked him to the bathroom and then led him to the kitchen. Jackson and Greg both smiled when they saw Morgan at the coffee maker.

"Morgan, hey," Greg said sleepily.

Jackson ran over and gave Morgan a hug. "Oh! Good morning to you, too!" She told the smiling toddler. "Do you want some waffles?" Jackson nodded, and Greg sat him down at the table.

"You sleep okay?" Greg asked Morgan. She nodded as she poured him a cup of coffee. "Your couch is pretty comfortable."

Morgan served breakfast and the three ate and talked while the news was playing on TV.

"Hey, Jacks?" Greg asked. "Would you like to come back to the lab with me? See your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara?" Jackson nodded, with his mouth full of waffles. "Then we can go to the store and pick up a few things, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Jackson continued to eat his breakfast.

Greg looked at Morgan. "Thank you for this."

Morgan smiled. "You're welcome. It was the least I could do."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed." He gave Morgan a smile.

"So am I." She said with a smile.

The three continued to eat as the TV news played in the background.

_"In national news, police in Chicago are looking for any information in the killing of an undercover police officer."_

Greg immediately turned and watched the TV. He listened as the newscaster described the killing of an undercover police officer and that the police had no leads.

Morgan stopped feeding Jackson and looked at Greg. "What is it?"

"That's where Riley said she was." He looked back at Jackson, who was eating his breakfast and unaware of what had just been reported on the news.

Morgan saw Greg going pale. "It could be a coincidence."

Greg sighed. "I hope you're right. I just...I wish I knew why she just left him here. I mean, I just..."

"Maybe she had no choice." Morgan said as Greg trailed off. Greg just kept staring at Jackson. "Look at it this way," Morgan said. "Jackson is the best gift you've ever gotten. Her giving him to you was the best thing she ever did."

Greg smiled as Jackson looked up from his breakfast and smiled at him. He realized Morgan was right.

"Well, I did ask Brass to look into what she told me," Greg explained. "So maybe I'll have an answer."

Morgan smiled as she looked at the little boy who had stolen her heart almost as quickly as he did Greg's. "Well, I've gotta get ready to go to work, but I'll see you guys at the lab, okay Jackson?"

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really," she said with certainty.

Jackson looked at Greg, who smiled at him. "Let's get you cleaned up so we can go see everyone." He picked Jackson up and kissed Morgan on the cheek. She reached over and hugged both of them.

"I'll see you at the lab." She smiled at Greg. "See you later Jackson." She said as she playfully touseled his hair.

"See you later," Jackson said with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, Greg was walking hand-in-hand with Jackson through the lab as they approached the break room. Nick was talking about a case with Doc Robbins and Super Dave when they walked up.

"Hey, there's the little man!" Nick said with a smile as he saw them walk towards them.

"Hey, Nick." Greg smiled. Doc and Super Dave smiled when they saw Jackson. "You remember meeting these guys yesterday, Jacks?" Jackson nodded and smiled.

"Greg, I've got some clothes my nephew wore when he was about Jackson's age," Doc Robbins said. "If you want, you can have them."

"Thanks." Greg said appreciatively.

Nick looked and saw Detective Brass approach the break room. Jim smiled as he saw the little boy.

"So you're Jackson?" he asked the toddler. Jackson shyly nodded and wrapped his arms around Greg's legs.

"It's okay, Jacks," Greg said, putting his arm around Jackson. "This is Jim. He's a friend of your daddy's." The little boy stared at Brass from behind Greg's legs.

"You look like your daddy, you know that?" Jim asked Jackson. The little boy shyly nodded. Jim smiled softly. "Hey, you know what? I'm going to talk to your daddy for a few minutes, is that okay?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Hey, Jackson," Super Dave said. "Why don't I turn on the TV and we can watch something, okay?"

Jackson looked up at Greg. "It's okay, Jacks." The little boy climbed onto the couch as Super Dave found a popular children's program on the TV.

"I'm going to be right outside, okay?" Greg asked Jackson. He nodded, becomming more engrossed in the TV show.

Greg joined Brass in the hallway. "Man, he does look like you." Brass told the young CSI.

"Yeah, I know. And we did a DNA test to be sure, so..." Greg looked at the detective. "What's up?"

Brass sighed. "I checked at the Chicago Crime Lab. Riley's a suspect in killing an undercover cop."

Greg groaned and closed his eyes. "So that's why she came here and gave Jackson to me."

"It doesn't look good," Brass continued. "Chicago PD hasn't heard from her in days. They've got a broadcast out on her, but so far, nothing."

Greg shook his head and glanced down the hall where his son was in the break room. "I can't believe it."

Jim sighed. "Look, I know this probably won't help but you have Jackson now. And being with you is the best thing that could have happened to him."

Greg sighed. "I wish she'd told me from the beginning that I had a son, instead of...of this."

"He's here now. That's what's important." Jim put his hand on Greg's shoulder and looked down the hall at the little boy who was happily watching TV and talking to the three men. "He needs you now, Greg."

A thoughtful smile crossed Greg's face. "I need him."

Brass sighed. "I'll keep tabs on what happens with the investigation. You go be with your son."

Greg smiled at the detective. "Thank you." Walking down the hall, he saw Jackson laughing with Doc Robbins, Super Dave and Nick. He realized that even in such a short time, he couldn't imagine his life without Jackson.

Nick saw Greg walking up and pointed to him. "There he is," he said to Jackson. The little boy smiled and ran up to Greg. "Daddy!"

Greg scooped Jackson up in his arms. "Hey!" he said as his son wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. Greg wished he'd been there for Jackson from the start, but he knew the important thing was that Jackson was here now. And no one could take him away.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I still do not own CSI. Don't own Wal-Mart either.**

**Lil Badger 101, sassaa001, smuffly, trekwarstheory, mcfly-star, WeLoveNeville, nickstokesgirl02, InsaneOnTheInside, Vickiann, RosePetal7, AkaOkamiRyu, Rawr.x, Carly Idonea, Atsipoppaa-everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, I am so thankful!**

**This chapter's a bit shorter, but I wanted to include a part where Greg remembers how Jackson was concieved. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**

After a trip to Wal-Mart for groceries and getting some new clothes for his Jackson, the pair arrived home and Greg put Jackson down for his nap. After he put the groceries away, Greg plopped down on the couch and flipped through a small photo album of baby pictures Riley had included in Jackson's bag. He smiled at pictures of a newborn Jackson, his hair sticking in every direction. He looked at pictures of Jackson as he grew and changed, wishing he could've been there for every one. He wished he could have been there for every first in Jackson's first year of life, but was thankful he had Jackson now.

When he came to the last photo in the album-Jackson on his first birthday-he spent several moments just looking at the photo. Jackson was smiling widely, happily clutching the teddy bear he'd been sleeping with since he'd arrived. He could see himself in Jackson, and could see that even when he was a baby, Jackson was loved. That was one of the reasons why it was so hard for Greg to understand why Riley just left him the way she did. And he still didn't understand why she didn't tell him in the first place.

Greg shut the album and leaned back on the couch. His mind drifted back to the night he and Riley had arrived at his apartment and they concieved their son.

_Riley called Greg from a bar she and the team frequented. She said she was mad about how the case had gone. Greg told her to sit tight, and he'd be there soon. He arrived about ten minutes later._

_Greg walked up to Riley at the bar, where she was nursing a beer. "Want to talk about it?"_

_Riley glared at Greg. "No."_

_Pulling up a bar stool, Greg said, "I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm a good listener." _

_Riley's angry glare softened into a smile. "I don't do the whole 'talk-about-my-feelings' thing."_

_Even when she was angry, Greg thought she was beautiful. "Riles, you know..."_

_"I said, I don't want to talk." _

_Greg winced slightly, and Riley almost immediately regretted snapping at him. "Riles, why are you so angry?"_

_Sighing, Riley said, "I'm just tired." She took another swig of her beer and added, "I came here because it's the number one crime lab in the country. Not because I wanted to be a babysitter."_

_Greg nodded slightly. "Ray?"_

_"I love being a CSI. But after everything that happened..."_

_"Riley, you are a good CSI," Greg insisted. "Look, why don't you let me take you home?"_

_Looking at Greg, Riley said, "I don't want to go home right now."_

_"Well, then I'll take you to my place." Riley shot Greg a suspicious glare. "Look, you've had how many beers?" _

_Riley shook her head. "I haven't kept count."_

_Greg sighed. "Well, just come back to my place. Sleep it off."_

_Riley looked as though she was contemplating whether or not to take Greg up on his offer. After a few moments, she said, "Okay."_

_The ride to Greg's apartment had been quiet. Once they arrived, Greg unlocked the door and ushered Riley inside. She plopped down on his couch._

_Locking the door, Greg said, "You can take the bed if you want."_

_Riley said nothing, just stared at the blank television set. _

_Sighing, Greg sat down on the couch beside her. "Riley, you are a valued member of the team. I wish...I wish you could see that." _

_Riley turned to look at Greg. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was because he had complimented her, or maybe it was because they'd both been fighting it for so long, but she leaned over and kissed him. _

_Greg reeled, but quickly reveled in the sensation of feeling her lips pressed against his and her arms wrapping around him. When they both pulled back for air, Greg gazed into her eyes, seeing no regret. "You know..."_

_"I want this," Riley quickly said. Covering his mouth with hers, Greg lifted her effortlessly and carried her to his bedroom._

His ringing cell phone brought Greg out of his thoughts. "Sanders," he answered.

"Hey, it's Brass. Riley's here in lockup."

Sighing in both relief and frustration, Greg said, "I'll be right there."

He hung up his phone and walked over to his bedroom where his three year old son was sleeping. Watching Jackson sleep, Greg realized that the little boy was the greatest gift he'd ever recieved. Even if he never understood why Riley never told him he was a father, he was more loving and protective to Jackson than he'd ever been with anyone else in his life.

Jackson stirred, and Greg leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Hey, Jacks," he whispered. Jackson smiled up at his daddy. "We're going to go see another friend of your daddy's okay?"

Rubbing his eyes, Jackson nodded. He reached up and gave Greg a hug.

"I love you, Jacks."

"Love you," the little boy said.

Greg's heart soared. He loved this little boy more than anyone. And while he may never understand why Riley never told him they had a son or even if she was going to tell him, he was forever grateful he had Jackson now. He loved the little boy with all his heart.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own CSI.**

******Lil Badger 101, sassaa001, smuffly, bethabear12, trekwarstheory, mcfly-star, WeLoveNeville, nickstokesgirl02, InsaneOnTheInside, Vickiann, RosePetal7, AkaOkamiRyu, Rawr.x, Carly Idonea, Atsipoppaa-everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, a great big thank you to all of you!**

**Still so happy everyone likes this story. We find out more about why Riley came back and gave Greg their son. Please, please, PLEASE read and review!**

Greg had Jackson on his hip as he walked into the police station. He spotted Brass talking to Nick, D.B., and a man and woman he didn't recognize. He guessed they were from Chicago.

Nick and Brass looked over when they saw Greg and Jackson approached. The woman turned around, and a look of relief washed over her face. "Jackson!"

"Hi, Miss Lauren," Jackson replied with a soft smile.

Greg glanced at everyone with a mix of apprehension and anticipation. "What's going on?"

Brass made the introduction. "Greg, this is Peter Underwood, he's the head of the Chicago Crime Lab. And detective Lauren Millner."

All exchanged hellos. "Jackson looks really good," Underwood commented. "Riley told me she gave you custody?"

"Yeah," Greg said, still suspicious of what was going on.

Nick reached over and took Jackson from Greg. "It's okay, he's staying where he is, Greg." Greg relaxed a little hearing that. "Jackson, I've got a good idea. Why don't you and I go get a snack, and maybe you can draw a picture for Miss Lauren and Mr. Peter?" Jackson eagerly nodded. Greg mouthed 'thank you' as Nick and Jackson disappeared to the break room.

"I'll be right here, Jacks." Greg called out as Jackson waved and smiled to him. When they were around the corner, Greg turned and faced the four. "What's going on?"

Underwood sighed. "Riley Adams is wanted for questioning in the killing of an undercover cop."

Greg felt as if he was going to faint. He knew Riley was headstrong and quick with a gun. Now she was the suspect in a killing.

D.B. noticed Greg pale and placed his hand on his arm. "You okay?"

Greg nodded. "What happened?"

Millner sighed. "It was an undercover sting on a drug dealer. She answered the call at a scene in the area. When she saw Liam-uh, Liam Michaels was the undercover cop-anyway, she saw him running from the area and ordered him to stop. He didn't, she shot him."

Greg shut his eyes. "He couldn't identify himself since he was undercover," he said more as a statement than a question. He opened his eyes to see Underwood and Millner nodding.

"Before we could question her, she took off," Underwood added.

Greg sighed and looked towards the break room, where he imagined Jackson laughing and playing with Nick, happily unaware of the trouble his mother was in. "So that's why she gave him to me."

Brass sighed. "Look, Riley gave Greg full custody of Jackson, so he's staying here."

"No, no, we know that," Millner quickly stated. "In fact, that's not the little boy I knew." Greg looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "The Jackson I knew in Chicago was shy, raised by daycare and babysitters. He'd never have let your friend take him without screaming and crying his head off."

Greg was curious. "What did she say about me?"

Underwood sighed. "Up until now, we didn't know what you look like. All she'd say is you're a CSI in Vegas."

Greg sighed and looked down. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Underwood sighed. "You knew her...how stubborn she is. She probably thought she'd be a burden to you."

Looking up, Greg glared at the two from Chicago. "Jackson is my son. He's not a burden. I should have been there from the start."

"You're here now, Greg," D.B. said supportively. "You're here for your son, and he needs you now."

"Your boss is right, Mr. Sanders," Millner said. "I can already tell that Jackson being with you is possibly the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"And to me," Greg added softly.

Brass sighed. "Look, she's going to be transferred back to Chicago to face charges there. Greg, do you want to see her?"

Greg looked at everyone and thought of his son. He thought of how much his life had changed since Riley left Jackson with him and how happy both of them were. He thought of how much he wished he could've been there when Jackson was born and for every moment since, but he also was relieved and happy that Jackson was with him now. He completely loved Jackson, and was thankful he had full custody now. But he still wanted to know what led the boy's mother to leave. Greg still had so many questions.

"I want to see her."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CSI still isn't mine.**

**********Lil Badger 101, CSI001, sassaa001, smuffly, bethabear12, trekwarstheory, mcfly-star, WeLoveNeville, nickstokesgirl02, InsaneOnTheInside, Vickiann, RosePetal7, AkaOkamiRyu, Rawr.x, Carly Idonea, Atsipoppaa, hawksgrl99-everyone who has been reading, favoriting and reviewing this story, thank you soooooooooo much!**

**********Finally, the confrontation between Greg and Riley! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

Riley was sitting in the interrogation room, not knowing what to feel about sitting on the other side of the fence. She knew she had killed an undercover cop and she knew she'd have to face the consequences. She also knew that she made the right decision giving Jackson to Greg.

The door opened. Riley was expecting Brass or one of the two from Chicago to walk in. Instead, she looked up and saw Greg. She felt relieved and apprehensive all at once.

"Greg...I should have known Brass would call you."

Greg sat down opposite Riley, a swarm of feelings and questions were in his thoughts.

Riley sighed and folded her hands together. "I-Is Jackson okay?"

"Yeah, he's with Nick." Greg looked at the woman he thought he could fall in love with years ago. Now she was the mother of his son, and he had so many things to ask her.

Riley sat back in the chair. Sighing heavily, she said, "I'm so sorry."

Greg leaned forward. "I love him, Riley." She met his concerned gaze. "I know he's my son, and I love him."

Relieved, Riley said, "That's why I knew I could leave him with you."

Greg pulled back in disbelief. "Why you knew...just...were you ever going to tell me about him?"

"Yes!" Riley answered, looking at Greg's face which now looked more angry than concerned. "I-I should have told you right away, I know that!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know! I was wrong and-and stupid. I needed to make a clean break from Vegas."

"But you didn't tell me you were having my baby!"

"I know! I know and I'm sorry."

"Jackson's mine!" Greg took a deep breath to control his emotions. "Jackson is my son, Riley. I would have wanted to have been there for him. For-for when he was born, first step, first word, everything. You could have told me I had a child."

Riley sighed deeply to steady herself. "I know. I could have picked up the phone or e-mailed you a thousand times, but I didn't. I was wrong, Greg."

Greg looked at Riley, seeing the woman he knew as stubborn and headstrong dissolve into tears. "Riley, start from the beginning. Why did you leave."

Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, Riley took a deep breath. "I wish things could have been different here. But with everyone still reeling from your friend's death, and Grissom leaving and Ray coming on...everything was upside-down. I thought I could make a clean start, but I felt like everyone was stuck in the past. After my brother died, and my parents distanced themselves from me, I just...I couldn't be stagnant anymore."

"So you left." Greg said, more as a question than a statement.

Riley nodded. "I-I didn't know I was pregnant when I left, I swear." Seeing Greg's skeptical gaze, Riley said. "I know that's no excuse, but I-I felt I had no choice."

Greg sighed. "You could have called me."

"I know. I should have, but...between the way I left and how I felt about everything...you read my exit interview?"

Greg nodded. "You said some harsh things about the team and Catherine. I-I guess I can understand why you felt that way, but you were wrong."

"Anyway," Riley continued, "I had just been hired at the Chicago Crime Lab when I found out I was pregnant. I never saw myself as a mother...but suddenly I was going to be one. I wanted to tell you...I _should _have told you, but I thought I could handle everything by myself." She chuckled sadly to herself. "By myself...I had a new job and found out I was going to be a mom. Suddenly, there he was, and I saw you in him so much."

Greg said nothing, just intently stared at Riley.

"When he was born, I couldn't believe that he was really here. I didn't know the first thing about raising a child, but there he was. I wanted to call and tell you about him, ask what you'd do or what you thought I should do..."

"I wish you had." Greg hadn't wanted that to sound as harsh as it did.

Riley shook her head slightly. "Maybe I figured you wouldn't want kids..." Riley chuckled sadly. "I didn't, but I had one."

Greg took Riley's hand. "I want him." Riley's tear-filled gaze met Greg's concerned one. "I would have wanted him then, and I want him now."

Riley gave a sad smile. "I knew he'd be all right with you."

Still holding Riley's hand, Greg said, "He's amazing. He loves to draw, and he's smart...and he looks like me."

Riley smiled. "I know he does. And now I...I don't know what I was so afraid of."

"You shouldn't have been!" Greg insisted. "He's my son, and I want him in my life."

Nodding, Riley said, "That's why I gave him to you." Looking at the glass in the interrogation room, she added, "Well, that and-and this." She looked at Greg's concerned face. "I want you to keep him. I can't...I was never much of a mother to him. Always leaving him with babysitters and-and never really knowing what to do. He deserves better."

Feeling overjoyed, relieved and sad all at once, Greg satred at Riley. "I know this must be hard."

Riley looked at Greg with tears of both joy and sadness. "It is, but I know I'm doing the right thing for him." Chuckling sadly, she added, "I know you may not believe it, but I love him very much...that's why I'm giving him to you. I want you to have custody. He's yours, Greg...for good."

Greg sighed and released Riley's hand. "I'm going to take good care of him, Riley."

Riley smiled softly. "I know."

Greg stared at his son's mother. "I have full custody now, and I am not giving him up. He's doing great. He loves everyone here. And I love him."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Greg's mind drifted to Jackson, and how the little boy had become such a big part of his life in such a short time. "I love Jackson so much, Riley. I want to be his dad."

"You _are_ his dad. I am sorry I didn't tell you til now, but I know he'll be okay with you. Just..."

Greg stared as Riley drifted off. "Just what?"

Riley sighed deeply. "Tell him his mommy loves him. I know that seems shallow, but I do. And let him know that even though I kept him from you when he was a baby, that doesn't mean you don't love him."

Greg nodded and sighed. "I will." Riley looked down at the table. "You...you want to see Jacks, say goodbye?"

Riley shook her head. "No. If I do, I'm never going to want to let him go."

Greg understood. He'd only found out about Jackson two days ago, and he was completely crazy about his son.

"Goodbye, Greg," Riley said softly as she looked up.

"Goodbye, Riles."

Greg stood and left the room. He didn't know that watching the interrogation with the investigators from Chicago and Captain Brass was Morgan Brody.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still don't own CSI.**

**REALLY?! You thought I'd give Greg a son and take him away all over again? NOPE! **

**************Lil Badger 101, CSI001, sassaa001, smuffly, bethabear12, trekwarstheory, mcfly-star, WeLoveNeville, nickstokesgirl02, InsaneOnTheInside, Vickiann, RosePetal7, AkaOkamiRyu, Rawr.x, Carly Idonea, Atsipoppaa, hawksgrl99-thank you all :)**

**Huge thanks to all those following and reading this story! To all who have reviewed, a big thanks. To those who haven't, please let me know how you like this story! Please read and review!**

Greg closed the door behind him, not wanting to look at Riley's face when he left. He knew their son was better off with him, but he still wished Riley had let him be a part of Jackson's life from the start. Now that he had full custody, he was determined to be the best dad he could be for Jackson.

Greg said nothing as he walked past Brass and the two investigators. He just wanted to hug his son. As he turned to go to the break room, he was surprised to see Morgan standing there.

"Don't be mad," she said meekly. "I just...I was with Vartann here on a case, and saw Nick and Jackson. He ran up and gave me one of his big hugs." She smiled thinking of the little boy.

"I'm not mad." Greg walked over and hugged Morgan, pulling her close to him and not caring if anyone saw them.

When they pulled apart, Greg looked into the interrogation room, where the two investigators from Chicago, D.B. and Brass were all talking to Riley.

"What's going to happen to her?" Greg asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"She's going to be transferred to Chicago." Morgan looked at Greg as he watched the interrogation. "At least...at least she did what was right for Jackson."

Without taking his eyes off the interrogation, Greg asked, "How much of that did you hear?"

Morgan sighed. "Just long enough to know that she finally did the right thing for Jackson. She should have told you from the beginning...assuming she _was_ going to tell you." Greg continued staring into the room. Morgan laid her hand on Greg's shoulder. "She has to face the consequences Greg."

Greg looked at Riley, her body giving off waves of tension and anger. "She ran when things here didn't go the way she wanted. Jackson was being raised by babysitters and daycare."

"Now he's with you, where he belongs!"

Greg smiled softly and looked at Morgan. "I know he belongs here with me...and I'm not letting him go."

Morgan smiled back. "The important thing is, now you and Jackson have each other. You're a family."

Greg took Morgan's hand and looked into her eyes. "_We're _a family."

The two shared a smile and Greg turned to the break room, still holding Morgan's hand. Just a few steps away, he smiled as he heard Jackson laughing with Nick and Vartann. Greg stopped in the doorway, and he and Morgan smiled when they saw Jackson laughing and playing. "Hey Jacks!" Greg said with a smile.

Jackson looked over in the doorway and smiled widely. "Daddy!" He ran to greet him, and Greg knelt down and scooped Jackson up in his arms.

Greg laughed as Jackson wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "You giving Uncle Nicky a hard time?" Jackson shook his head and laughed.

"As a matter of fact, he was just fine," Nick assured him.

Greg smiled and hugged his son. "You about ready to head home?" He asked Jackson.

Before Jackson could answer, Nick and Morgan saw D.B. walking towards them. "Am I interrupting a party?" He asked. Jackson smiled at him.

"What's going on?" Greg asked apprehensively.

D.B. sighed. "She's going to be transferred back to Chicago to face charges. Greg, I gotta say, her taking off the way she did...doesn't look good."

Greg tightened his hold on his squirming son. "But he's staying with me, right?"

"Of course, he is! You have full custody," D.B. reassured him. Greg sighed and Morgan reached up and kissed Jackson's cheek. "The custody agreement is solid, Jackson is staying with you."

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead. "Thank you," he said to his boss.

"Daddy, I want down," Jackson said.

"Okay, but stay right here," Greg said to him with a slight smile. Jackson ran back to the table where he was busily coloring another picture. Turning back to D.B., Greg asked, "So now what?"

"Like I said, she's being transferred back to Chicago. She'll face an inquest there. They've promised to keep us posted."

Greg nodded. Noticing Vartann's confused expression, he added, "She shot and killed an undercover cop." Both men winced. Greg added, "She was at a scene next door to a suspected drug dealer the UC cop was investigating. She saw the guy, he couldn't ID himself, and took off. She shot him."

"Oh, man," Nick sighed. "Catherine had said Ray told her that Riley was trigger happy, but this..."

"Yeah, it sucks," Vartann added. "I'm sorry, Greg."

Greg shook his head. "Don't be sorry for me. I've got him." He gestured to the happy little boy coloring a picture. Greg knelt down beside Jackson. "What are you drawing?"

"A fish!" he said proudly. Pointing to the blue he'd drawn on the paper, he said, "See, that the water."

"Oh, yeah! That's good, Jacks." Greg playfully tousled his son's hair.

Jackson looked at Greg and frowned. "Daddy, is mommy coming back?"

Greg sighed and looked into his son's eyes-they were the same shade of brown as his. "No, Jacks."

"Why not?"

"Well, she did something wrong." Greg studied Jackson's concerned face. "I know she wishes she could take it back, but she can't."

"But why can't she stay with us?"

Greg smiled slightly. "I know she would if she could. But she wanted to make sure that you were safe and nothing happened to you. So she left you with me. And I love you very, very much."

Jackson leaned over and gave Greg a hug. "I love you too, daddy."

Greg reveled in having his son in his arms, just holding him so close. Pulling away, Greg looked at his son. "Hey, Jacks...no matter what, I love you, and I am so happy you're my little boy."

Jackson smiled. "I happy you're my daddy."

Everyone smiled, and Jackson gave Greg another hug. Looking up, he saw Morgan and smiled widely.

"Hello, Jackson," she said softly. Kneeling down next to Greg and Jackson, she said, "I know I can't replace your mommy, but I am so happy to know you, kiddo."

Jackson smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jackson."

At that moment, with his son and his girlfriend beside him,Greg had never felt more complete. He knew that even though he may never truly understand why Riley never told him about Jackson, his son was here now, where he belonged.

Wrapping his arms around Jackson and pecking a kiss to Morgan's cheek, Greg stood up and embraced them both in a hug. "Let's go home."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Still don't own CSI. **

**SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! And I have been thinking about a sequel!**

**Since there's no CSI on tonight, I thought it would be a good time to post another chapter. :)**

**Almost to the end! I am so thrilled so many have liked this story! And to all who have been reading and favoriting and reviewing, thank you so much! ****************Lil Badger 101, CSI001, sassaa001, smuffly, Thephoenix1996, bethabear12, trekwarstheory, mcfly-star, WeLoveNeville, nickstokesgirl02, InsaneOnTheInside, Vickiann, RosePetal7, AkaOkamiRyu, Rawr.x, Carly Idonea, Atsipoppaa, hawksgrl99-**THANK YOU! 

**FYI, I don't know what Greg's mother's name is. But I like the name Marina, so I thought I'd use it. **

**Here's chapter 14! Please read and review!**

Before Greg knew it, three months had passed. Jackson was growing like a weed. He missed Riley and still had occasional nightmares, but he wasn't as shy as he was when he first came to live with Greg. He sometimes hated to be separated from Greg, but he loved hanging out with his aunts and uncles at the lab.

Greg had full custody of Jackson. Just to be safe, he saw a lawyer, who assured him that the custody agreement was legitimate. The court awarded Greg full legal custody of his son. Greg legally changed Jackson's last name to Sanders, and even gave him the middle name Hojem. Jackson smiled and was thrilled when he found out his daddy had given him both his middle and last names. "Just like yours!" Jackson said. Greg smiled proudly at his son-Jackson Hojem Sanders

Greg learned from Captain Brass that Riley was suspended for her actions following the shooting. The shooting had been ruled acceptable, which meant she wouldn't face criminal charges. But Riley still had to face the consequences of what she had done. Her fellow criminalists in Chicago stood by her, but they were still angry that she ran away immediately after the shooting. Still, Riley was allowed to keep her job. Some police were still angry with her, but many understood that she acted in the heat of the moment and did what she felt she had to do.

Both D.B. and Doc Robbins' wives had volunteered to care for Jackson while Greg was at work. Jackson loved being with both women, especially when they had their grandchildren. And with everyone at the lab-even Hodges and Ecklie-loving the little boy, there was no shortage of babysitters. Unlike Riley, who left Jackson with babysitters and daycare and never really bonded with her son, Greg couldn't wait to get back to Jackson at the end of each shift. Nothing made him happier than when he arrived at the sitter's and Jackson came running to him, giving him a big hug, at the close of a case.

Jackson had even talked to Grissom via Skype when Sara was talking to him at the lab one day. Greg had brought Jackson to see Sara at the lab, and she told Grissom that Greg had a son. Grissom was surprised to see the little red-haired boy scramble onto Sara's lap. "Gilbert, this is Jackson Sanders."

Greg watched as Sara introduced his son to his mentor. Grissom smiled at the little boy. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jackson."

"You'd be proud of him," Greg said. "We took him to the park the other day and he just had to study every bug."

Sara smiled and tickled Jackson, causing the toddler to laugh. "I can't wait to meet him." Grissom said.

The same day Greg said goodbye to Riley, he called Catherine in Washington D.C. to tell her about Jackson. "I figured Nick or Sara would tell you."

"Uh, no," Catherine said, genuinely surprised. She hadn't forgotten how it hurt to read what Riley had written in her exit interview about the team and, specifically, Catherine's leadership. "I'm so sorry she only told you about him now."

"It's okay," Greg reassured her. "He's amazing, Catherine. I wish you were here to see him."

Catherine laughed. "Well, didn't you say his birthday is in a couple of months?"

"Yeah, February 15."

"Well, I might just see if I can come to his birthday party."

Greg smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

One week after Riley left for Chicago, Greg's parents arrived. They were thrilled about spending their first Christmas with their grandson. And Greg was happy to have Jackson with him after missing his first two holidays. Jackson had never met Riley's parents, so he was thrilled when he finally got to meet his Nana and Papa Sanders, as Greg called them. Greg's mother, Marina, immediately scooped Jackson into a hug. "He looks just like you, Hojem," she said with a wide smile. And Jackson loved the attention from his grandparents. They showered him with love and gifts, and Jackson quickly grew to love them. When they had to leave to return to California, Jackson cried and wrapped his arms around his Nana Sanders. "I'll be back in less than a month for your birthday," she explained to the crying toddler.

"Promise?" Jackson asked with a pout.

"I promise...and think of all the gifts you're going to get for your birthday." That made Jackson smile.

And Greg's parents grew to love Morgan almost as much as Greg and Jackson did. Morgan knew she couldn't replace Riley, but she couldn't love Jackson any more if he were her own son.

* * *

When February 15, Jackson's fourth birthday, finally arrived, Greg was almost as excited as Jackson. Greg decorated the apartment in cutouts from Jackson's favorite TV show. His parents had flown in from California to help. Since Greg had missed Jackson's first three birthdays, his parents had practically spared no expense in helping Greg set up for Jackson's first birthday with his daddy.

In addition to Greg's parents, Catherine and Grissom both came to help Jackson celebrate his birthday. They were smitten with the red-haired boy who looked so much like Greg.

"I leave for less than a year and you're a dad," Catherine playfully told Greg as she showed Jackson a snowglobe she brought him from Washington D.C. And Grissom was pleased to see that, true to Greg's word, Jackson was fascinated with bugs. He brought Jackson a children's book about bugs and a stuffed butterfly.

Jackson loved the attention he was getting. Nick, Finn, D.B. and his wife Barbara, Doc Robbins and his wife Judy, Super Dave and his wife, Mandy, Henry, Archie, Brass, Vartann, and even Hodges and Ecklie came over to help Jackson celebrate his fourth birthday. Greg and Morgan had no shortage of friends who wanted to be there for Jackson. Even Morgan's mother and stepfather came from California to meet the little boy Morgan had bragged about in e-mails and phone calls home...and they had to meet the man who had stolen her heart.

Greg reveled in just having his son with him and enjoying the day with him and the friends who had become adopted family to both of them. Between the presents, food and friends, Jackson had a full and very happy birthday.

After all the guests had left, Morgan stayed to help Greg's mother clean up the kitchen.

"That was a wonderful party," Marina commented.

Morgan smiled as she looked in the living room and saw Jackson eagerly showing Greg the ant farm that D.B. and Barbara had given him. "He's a wonderful guy."

"Greg or Jackson?" Marina asked with a smile.

Morgan turned and smiled at Greg's mother. "Both."

Marina laughed softly. "You know, when Greg called and told me about you, he said he'd met the most beautiful woman." Morgan blinked in surprise. "He was right, honey. He met someone who loves him very much. And now..." Marina looked at her son and grandson in the living room. "Now he has a family of his own."

Morgan sighed happily. "I love them both." Marina nodded. "When I first found out about Jackson, I was...surprised. But now, with Greg and Jackson...we've learned to be a familly."

Placing a supportive hand on Morgan's shoulder, Marina said, "That's what families are. People who love each other very much and make the best of whatever comes their way."

Morgan smiled and turned to see Jackson showing his father and grandfather the bug book Grissom had given him. She knew what Greg meant when he said that even in a short time, he couldn't picture his life without Jackson, because she couldn't either.

The two women stopped cleaning up the kitchen and joined the men in the living room with Jackson, who was happily looking over his birthday presents.

"You've got quite a haul, Jacks." Greg said as his son showed his grandmother the art supplies Finn had given him.

"Yeah!" Jackson shouted.

"Well, you've gotta get to bed soon," Greg said.

Jackson frowned. "But daddy..."

"No, the presents will be there when you get up. Besides, you've gotta get some rest so you can play with them all day tomorrow."

Jackson started to protest, but rubbed his eyes sleepily. Greg smiled and pulled his son in for a hug. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too, daddy."

Jackson said goodnight to his grandparents and Morgan and Greg put him to bed. As he crawled under the covers of his bed, Jackson looked at Greg. "Thank you, daddy."

Greg smiled at his son. "You have a good birthday?" Jackson nodded. "I'm glad. I wish I could have been at your other birthdays, though."

"That's okay, daddy." Jackson rubbed his eyes and pulled his blanked up to his chin.

Greg smiled at his son. Jackson may not have understood exactly why his mother did what she did and why it was only a few months ago that he and Greg met for the first time. But there was no doubt that Jackson loved Greg. Watching Jackson's eyes drift closed, Greg found himself on the verge of tears thinking about his son. This little boy had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. He may not have understood why Riley didn't tell him about Jackson from the beginning, but he was beyond grateful to have Jackson now and always.

Leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Jackson's forehead, Greg said, "Good night, Jacks. Love you."

Jackson yawned. "I love you too daddy."

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I still don't own CSI.**

**I had intended for the previous chapter to be the last one, but I just absolutely positively had to use this. So, **_**this **_**is the last chapter. I am very, very thankful to everyone for reading and reviewing. **

**And yes, a sequel is on the way!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review!**

It wasn't much longer that Greg enrolled Jackson in preschool. He couldn't believe how fast Jackson was growing up. He was curious about everything from science to art, bugs to baseball. Everyone at the lab loved him. Even Conrad Ecklie had come to love the little boy that his daughter loved like a son.

And Jackson loved Greg and Morgan. They were a couple before Jackson came into their lives, but they became a family with him. He couldn't spend enough time with either one of them.

One afternoon, Greg and Morgan picked up Jackson from Mrs. Russell's house. Both had the next day off, and were looking forward to spending it with Jackson. They said goodbye to Barbara and left for Greg's apartment.

Later on, after a dinner at home, Greg and Morgan sat with Jackson on the couch watching TV. Jackson clambered up on Morgan's lap and she wrapped her arms around him. Greg couldn't take his eyes off of his son and his girlfriend. He loved them both very much, and knew that this was where both he and Jackson were meant to be.

After a bit, Greg gave Jackson a bath while Morgan cleaned up the kitchen. When Greg and Jackson emerged from the bathroom, Morgan smiled at the two.

Jackson looked at Morgan and slightly pouted. "Do you hafta go?"

Morgan walked over and gave Greg and Jackson a hug. She opened her mouth to answer, but Greg spoke up. "No, she doesn't."

Jackson smiled as Morgan shot Greg a curious look. "I-I guess I can stay."

Morgan turned to finish cleaning up the kitchen, but Greg tugged on her arm. "We've got something to say." He led Morgan to the couch and knelt before her, with Jackson still in his arms. Greg whispered into Jackson's ear, and the little boy looked at Morgan.

"Morgan, will you marry us?"

Stunned, Morgan looked at Greg. A huge smile crossed her face.

Jackson smiled at Morgan, then turned and smiled at Greg. "Is that good?"

Both Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "Yes," Morgan simply said. Looking at Greg, who smiled in anticipation, she said, "Yes!"

Greg pulled Morgan to him and gave her a brief but passionate kiss.

Jackson covered his eyes. "Eew!"

Greg and Morgan laughed, and they pulled Jackson over to them and enveloped him into a hug. Embracing his son and fiancee, Greg had never felt more loved or complete in his entire life. He knew that his son was where he belonged...and so was he.

He couldn't wait to start the future with his family.

**The End.**


End file.
